


Teacher's Pet

by fritokays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: Alex's professor might just hate her, and the feeling might just be mutual. Or is it? It's cute





	

“I bet she calls on you,” Alex heard the whispered taunt from beside her and glanced towards the student that normally sat there. She shrugged and glanced towards the front of the room. Her professor had been writing out a chemical equation for the last four minutes now.

“She usually does,” She said with disdain and turned her attention back to her notes.

“Damn, what the hell did you do to ever piss her off that badly?” Alex shrugged again and only sighed when her name was called.

“Miss Danvers?”

“Yes, Professor Inze?” She said in her fakest voice. The woman at the front of the room quirked an eyebrow while the students around her snickered like they normally did when the two of them spoke to one another.

“I’d like you to work this problem,” Her professor replied back in a voice much like her own after catching on. The students laughed again as Alex made her way down to the front of the room and held her hand out for the marker in the woman’s hand.

“Of course you would.”

0~0~0

“Miss Danvers?” Alex glanced up a few days later. The students in the room all looked up too, used to this.

“Mmhmm?” She hummed instead of giving an actual answer to her professor.

“Your assignment was the only one not collected from the last class.”

“That would be because I didn’t do it, professor,” She said cheekily and heard someone behind her stifle a laugh.

“And why is that, Alexandra?” She heard an ‘oooh’ from somewhere towards the back of the room. Everyone knew she hated her full name.

“Because I thought it was ridiculous and a waste of time, professor.”

“See me after class.”

0~0~0

“Gosh, you’re still working?” Alex shrugged, “Wait, did you end up with more work than the rest of us?”

“Probably, what were you assigned?” She asked as she finally looked up. She was about to be the only student left in the room when the one talking to her left.

“Pages 30-60. What were you assigned?” Alex rolled her eyes when she heard that.

“Pages 30-90,” She mumbled.

“Man, she hates you or something.”

“Yeah, well, feeling’s mutual.”

0~0~0

“And where do you think you’re going, Miss Danvers?” Was heard from behind her as she made her way towards the door.

“To pee,” She answered immediately with a gesture towards the door. Her response earned a few soft giggles and an unimpressed look from the woman at the front of the room.

“Not in the middle of my lecture, you’re not,” She said with a piercing glare. Alex sighed and made her way back to her seat. She proceeded to pick her things up and turned back towards the door, “Excuse me, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Well, I figured it’d be rude to interrupt your lecture again when I came back. So, I’ll be going now. Have a good weekend, professor,” Alex left to laughs of disbelief.

0~0~0

The girl threw her keys on the table by the door and toed off her shoes as she tossed her bag onto the floor. She reached up and pulled her hair tie out of her hair and let it tumble down as she made her way through the apartment.

Alex grinned widely as she spotted her girlfriend and fell onto the woman who was laying along the couch grading papers while the news played in the background, “Alex, you crushed my assignments,” Was whined out playfully as the woman released what she’d been doing and wrapped her arms around the girl’s waist.

“Just give them all A’s and chalk it up as a loss,” She mumbled as she buried her face against Astra’s neck, “I love you,” She whispered as she kissed the woman’s jaw.

“I love you too, sweet heart,” She said immediately in response, “Although, I didn’t too much appreciate you leaving my lecture today.”

“I had to pee, babe,” Alex laughed out and rolled her eyes playfully, “And I’m sure I can talk my professor into going over the rest of the lecture with me,” She said suggestively.

“Is that so?” Astra murmured with raised eyebrows.

“Yes,” Alex replied as she connected their lips, “That’s so.”


End file.
